Bitten
by Mozart's Starling
Summary: When a secret threatens to disrupt their lives, will a Queen and a Princess be able to save their land and themselves? [Bubbline told through the lens of Frozen. Not Incest/Icest, but still definite Yuri themes. Rated T to be safe.]
1. A Dangerous Discovery

**A/N: Okay here's the story: I was lying in bed pulling my hair out over Chapter 3 of The Princess and The Rocker, so I decided to listen to some nice Disney tunes to calm my nerves. And then it hit me. And I just started writing. So here you have it- a ****_Frozen/Adventure Time_**** Bubbline crossover! Anyway, before you get mad, there's no incest/icest- it's all explained in the Chapter. Please, please, please let me know what you think, I'm a little iffy about this one, since I don't know how many of you even like these kinds of crossovers... :S**

* * *

Dawn had barely broken in the Land of Ooo as a young Candy girl made her way through the corridors, a mischievous grin on her face. She was dressed in a frilly purple gown, which complimented her light pink skin and rosy hair perfectly. This particular child was no ordinary Candy person however- she was Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, the only daughter of King Gumball of the Candy Kingdom.

But Bonnibel wasn't the only royal child living in the castle.

As the young girl slipped into a large room, she eyed the bed that sat in the center of it, checking for signs of movement. When she was satisfied that the bed's occupant had not yet risen, the little princess snuck to the edge, grinning as she saw her playmate sleeping peacefully.

The girl upon whom Bonnibel now looked was as different from a Candy Person as night was from day. With her raven hair and bluish skin, coupled with her slightly pointed ears, Marceline was by no far stretch a child of another dimension. Bonnibel's mother had found the girl as a baby before the Princess was even thought of, and had taken her into the castle without a second thought. Though the Queen had passed years before, the King still extended the kindness to the orphaned child, feeling that he owed at least that much to his wife. The girls were aware of their differences, and Marceline knew that she wasn't really a citizen of the Candy Kingdom… yet they were still, despite all that, best friends.

Bonnibel had by this time climbed on top of Marceline, shaking the sleepy older girl gently. "Marcie, wake up! I want to play!"

"Mmm," Marceline grumbled, rolling over and letting Bonnie fall with a thud to the floor. "It's too early, Bonnie."

"Please?" The Candy Princess suddenly allowed herself a grin. "We can open the portal to the Nightosphere…" Marcie flipped onto her side and smiled at the younger girl conspiratorially.

Access to the Nightosphere was strictly forbidden in the Candy Kingdom, but Marceline had a certain knack for opening the portal. Sometimes, Bonnie even wondered if her playmate had been born there- it was possible, of course. She did have the look of a demon, with reddish brown eyes and a dark sense of humor. But Bonnie knew that Marcie would never hurt her, not ever in a million years.

"Ready?" Bonnibel smiled and nodded as Marceline began the chant, opening the portal across space and time to reveal a world made of fire. The whole room was bathed in a red glow as the Nightosphere came to life before the eyes of the two young friends.

"Look at that one!" giggled the Candy Princess quietly as she pointed to a rather plump red demon with a large nose. It was a favorite pastime of the girls, demon watching. They would often have contests to find who could spot the silliest of the monsters, contests that Bonnie would always win. Marcie loved to see the younger girl smile.

But today, she wasn't paying attention to the princess at all. Her gaze was instead fixed upon a different demon, one who had blue skin and pointy ears like her. This demon was dressed in a business suit, and seemed to be dictating to the others, who were very attentive to his needs. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that she'd seen this one somewhere, long ago.

Bonnibel continued to chatter away, oblivious to her playmate's sudden fixation on the blue demon. Marceline's eyes found a glint of gold hanging off the demon's chest. Something about it made her stomach churn with dread. "Bonnie," she whispered, backing away a little.

"And that one, he's got a funny shaped head, don't you think? Or maybe that one, he looks like a tree…"

"Bonnie." The blue demon seemed to sense her eyes on him, and he began to turn slowly around. Marceline's fear grew to a tremendous level. If he saw them, he might try to hurt them. She couldn't let him hurt her.

"Bonnie!" She grabbed the pink princess and pushed her out of the way, just as the demon had turned to face them full on. He looked incredibly shocked as he caught sight of Marceline, who suddenly found herself staring down at him. There was a sudden moment of déjà vu, as if she'd known him before, until her eyes found the locket.

A burning feeling of power and rage coursed through the young girl's body. She stumbled backwards and scrambled away from the portal, her eyes still fixed to the now disappearing image of the gold locket, hung around the blue demon's neck. It felt as if her whole body was on fire, about to explode- yet oddly invincible. "M-Marcie?"

Marceline finally turned her attention to the other girl, eyes going wide with sudden hunger. She craved something, a strange feeling of emptiness was beginning to overwhelm her. She needed red, and she needed it _now_. She was on top of Bonnie in a flash, and before she knew it, was draining the color from a single section of the bubblegum girl's nearly red hair.

A shriek from the little Candy Princess brought Marceline out of her frenzy, but not before she'd caused a stark white streak to appear in Bonnie's otherwise perfect head of hair. The younger girl was lying unconscious on the floor as Marcie backed away, horrified.

"Oh no… oh no, what did I do?" Her sobs, along with the shriek from Bonnie, alerted the King to their whereabouts, and within moments they arrived on the scene.

"Bonnibel!" cried King Gumball as he fell to his knees and gathered his daughter into his arms. "Marceline, what happened?"

"I- I don't-"

The king turned his attention to Marceline for a moment. She was trembling, jumping a little as she felt the prick of newly formed fangs. "Shh, shh, It's going to be alright. We just have to get her to Billy. Okay? Just a short trip," King Gumball said, gathering Bonnie up in his arms. His eyes were soft as he took Marceline's hand, leading her through the halls and finally onto the King's closest friend and steed, Lord Monochromaticorn.

Billy the Hero lived in a large cave on the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom, one filled with treasures wonders of all sorts. He was the oldest of all the creatures in the land, and for his many years he had acquired a great deal of knowledge. There were certain kinds of magic, like the magic Bonnie had been touched with, that only Billy knew how to work. It was nearly noon by the time they arrived, though the skies had darkened considerably due to a large storm that was coming in from the south. Marceline dismounted first as King Gumball called out the Hero's name. The huge, troll-like man appeared after a moment, looking a little disgruntled at having been woken at such an hour.

"King Gumball." Billy's voice held a hint of concern as he looked at the faces of all present. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's Bonnibel," the rose-hued King said in a shaky voice, stepping forward to reveal the white streak in her hair. Billy's face turned grave. "You can help… can't you?"

"How did it happen?" The larger man ushered the trio into his cave, clearing a spot on the sofa to place Bonnibel on. He searched through a few books as Marceline tried to find her voice. Billy was an imposing figure to such a little girl, and she was already afraid of what the King might say if he found out they'd been playing with portals.

"Go on," Gumball whispered, his smile kind and reassuring. Marceline glanced around, eyes focusing momentarily on a young boy and a puppy who had emerged from the shadows to listen. Her cheeks burned with shame as she told her audience about how Bonnie had woken her that morning to play, how they'd opened the portal to the Nightosphere, and about the locket. She finished with how she'd lost control and bitten Bonnie's hair, glancing at the lack of color in her best friend's locks. Billy, who had been silent throughout the tale, was nodding knowingly.

"Could you tilt your head a little to the left for me, Marceline?" confused, she did so, and felt Billy's many-fingered hand brush across the two small, red birthmarks she had on her neck.

"Well," he said, turning back to Bonnie and examining her. "It seems that we are in the midst of a very powerful vampire."

"Vampire?" Gumball muttered, turning a wondering gaze on the little girl at his side. Marceline, for her part, looked absolutely terrified. Vampires were terrible monsters, who killed everything they came in contact with. She couldn't be one of them- could she? "How is that possible? I-I've watched her grow, she shows no sensitivity to sun-"

"That would be because," Billy said, grabbing a few bottles of dark liquid off the shelf, "Marceline is no ordinary vampire. To have access to the Nightosphere at such a young age, with no training would have to mean that she was born at least half-demon as well. The demon's blood in her veins has been absorbing the effects of the curse until now. Whatever she saw in the Nightosphere must have triggered a reaction, causing her to feel the full effects of being essentially starved of red- something vampires need to survive- since the time she was bitten. So she attacked the closest source of red that she could find." He looked between the two for a moment before turning his attention back to the child. "We were very lucky that she latched onto the Princess' hair and not another part of her. Her hair carries the most red saturation. If she'd taken a bite anywhere else…"

"But why isn't she waking up, or getting color back?" the King demanded, looking more and more distraught with each word. "Candy People regenerate pigmentation. I've seen it happen."

"Sometimes, the venom of a very powerful vampire can act on the victim for hours after they have finished feeding. It spreads, draining the red until there isn't any left. Essentially, it's the process of becoming a vampire yourself. Interesting, though. Normally, only very old vampires from the Royal line can do that."

"Can you fix her though?" Marceline whispered, wrapping her arms around herself anxiously. Billy smiled a little, then poured a bit of the dark colored potion into Bonnie's mouth. She coughed a bit, then seemed to fall into a normal sleep. Marcie watched as the streak in the candy Princess' hair went from stark white, to a very dull pink, similar to her skin, staying at that shade.

"That potion has staved off the effects of Marceline's venom, keeping them from spreading to the rest of her body. But you must be more careful from now on to keep your powers in check, little Vampire. I have taken the Princess's memories of your time together and altered them, taking out any mention of the Nightosphere or your special abilities. If you try, very hard, you will be able to conceal your powers."

"So… she won't remember anything?"

"No," Gumball said with a sigh as he ran a hand over his daughter's head. "And perhaps that's for the better, Marcie." The sugary King looked up at the little vampire and smiled, wiping a tear that had fallen from her cheek. "We will get through this, my little one. I promise."

Outside, thunder rolled. The Candy Kingdom had fallen into darkness as the storm raged, coating the land in a blue cotton candy rain.


	2. A Risky Plan

Years passed by painfully after the incident with the Nightosphere. Bonnibel had grown into a beautiful young woman, full of life and kindness. She even had a quirky fondness for science, spending many hours in her lab concocting different elixirs and potions (occasionally with success). But the time that was not spent in the lab was almost invariably spent outside Marceline's bedroom door.

The vampire had grown too, but she was no longer a vivacious young person whose only care in the world was to have fun. She had tried very hard to conceal her true self, pushing down her vampiric urges to try and live a normal life. But her fear of hurting Bonnie was too great- every time they played, every time they were even in the same room, Marceline would feel the redlust clawing at her insides, until eventually, she locked herself away and refused all of Bonnie's demands and pleas to come play with her.

It did not help that as she grew older, Marceline was slowly losing her control over the transformation. It had started that night, with the appearance of her fangs. Then one day, she had been badly burned by the sun- large welts that took nearly a week to heal had appeared all over her body after just a short walk in the gardens. Gumball had given her a floppy sunhat and gloves to wear when she was out after that, assuring her that such things were in style then anyway, and if she just concentrated, there would be no more changing. As much as he tried to comfort the girl though, there was little he could do in the way of helping her. Marceline gradually began to gain the ability of flight, which would happen out of nowhere if she was upset or excited. Shapeshifting in moments of anger became a problem as well; she had on one or two occasions transformed into a horrible she-wolf or a demonic creature in her moments of frustration. She managed to keep the redlust in check by requesting an apple every morning, and a bowl strawberries every night. It was meager sustenance that all but left her starving, but anything more than that might have clued the servants into her secret.

Oftentimes, the only joy in Marceline's life came from her observance of Bonnie running through the halls, or playing outside in a marshmallow snow, or even just reading a book outside her door. She loved to watch the Princess, taking note of her every move and little habit. As a result of this fervent observation, the vampire knew more about the princess than anyone else in the castle. She would grumble to herself if the castle staff forgot that Bonnie didn't like her food to be touching on the plate, though she would eat it anyway. Or when Gumball didn't remember that on Wednesdays, at precisely nine o' clock at night, the princess would sit in the garden to listen to the stillness of the night, and thus could not be bothered with meeting a foreign dignitary. Or that Bonnie had suffered from horrible night terrors and insomnia since the day Marceline shut her out.

There was no one in this world that Marceline cared for more, no one else that she would spend hours every day writing songs about. No one else she'd dream about at night. And she thought if she could just be allowed to continue this forever, catching glances of her princess through cracks in curtains and doors, she might be okay with having to stay in her room like a monster.

But one night, the unthinkable happened. King Gumball had been attacked by a pack of fire wolves while on a mission of goodwill to the Flame Kingdom. The best physicians in the land could do nothing for him, and when the King returned, it was in a pine box emblazoned with the royal seal. Marceline watched in horror as Bonnibel broke down, orphaned and without even her best friend to comfort her. There was more to worry about than that, though. With the death of the King, Bonnie was the next in line for the throne at the young age of 16. Marcie couldn't bear the thought of her beautiful, bubbly Princess having to endure all the pressures of running a kingdom. They would without a doubt destroy her. So when the young monarch had left to attend her father's funeral, Marceline quickly found their caretaker and the only person in the castle who knew her secret: Peppermint Butler.

"She's not ready!" Marcie shouted as she paced back and forth in the library, her voice echoing against the dusty tomes. "I don't care what the Will says, Peppermint. There must be something we can do!"

"Well," the small, round candyperson in front of her said, eyeing the angered girl with no small amount of apprehension, "if there were another, older successor to the throne, they might be able to take over as a regent until the Princess turned eighteen. But there are none, Marceline. The closest eligible royal is Cinnamon Bun, and… well, we all know about Cinnamon Bun."

Marceline growled in frustration, barely managing to keep herself calm enough to speak at a normal volume. "There has to be someone. She can't run a kingdom, not…" The vampire trailed off, then looked sharply at Peppermint. "You said there had to be someone older who could take over, right? Act as regent?"

"Yes, but I told you-"

"Why can't I do it?"

Peppermint stared at her for a while, shocked. "I don't think that would be prudent, Marceline-"

"But it would be possible?"

"Well… no, not technically. You were never officially inducted into the royal family. If you had been adopted properly by the King there might have been a case-"

"So we lie. Forge documents, I know we've done it before." Marceline sent a scathing look at the butler when he attempted to argue. "You know as well as I do that it's the only way."

"I can't be asked to lie to the princess."

"Then say nothing. You don't have to lie, only tell her that I have agreed to hold the throne until she comes of age. Bonnie's very trusting, she wouldn't question it for a minute. And you know it."

Peppermint Butler looked on the verge of arguing for a long while, and Marceline feared that she might not be able to protect the Princess after all. She couldn't just force him to agree, and if he didn't, she risked everything by her request. It could be seen as a bid for power in some circles, and she was chancing being labeled as a traitor to the crown. It was with no little relief that she sighed when Peppermint nodded stiffly in ascension.

"Very well, Marceline. We'll try it your way. But I must have your word that if things do not go as planned, you will take full responsibility for this."

"If things don't go as planned, Pep," Marceline sighed, looking out the window and into the garden, where the King's white coffin was being lowered slowly into the ground, "I don't think I'll have much of a choice." Her reddish eyes found Bonnibel, pink hair and complexion standing out like a sore thumb in comparison to the rest of the dark scene. By the time the candy princess had looked up, Marceline had already backed away, following Peppermint Butler into the corridor to discuss documents and signing.

That night, Bonnibel did something she hadn't done in ages, at least not since she was ten. Her breath caught a little as she stood, still cloaked in black, by the red stained door that kept her separated from Marceline. Her hand hovered above the door, as if she were debating whether or not to make her presence known. But Marceline was already aware of her, having heard her footsteps from the hallway. _Knock_, she willed silently, pressing her palm to the door. _Oh please knock Bonnie… please_.

But no knock came. As quickly as she had appeared, Bonnie was gone, leaving nothing behind besides a small, downcast sigh to fill the silence. The soon to be queen slid to the floor, closing her eyes as a deepening pain filled her from head to toe. "_Bonnie,_" she whispered as she buried her head in her hands.


End file.
